A demon's love
by Lucy Hoshi
Summary: This is the story of a boy, a monster, a demon who fell in love with the purest and most innocent girl in the world. Nalu, Fantasy/modern AU
1. Prologue

Prologue

There is a rumor, a rumor about a boy, a dangerous boy. There is none on this planet who doesn't fear him. They say that if you look at him, you will forget all of your emotions and you will stay with just one : fear.

His eyes will be the most beautiful eyes you will have ever seen but they will held power, a glint that screams danger, superiority and cruelty, but yet, they will be the beautiful eyes of a monster, of a demon, something that can be worse than any creature who has made humans scared.

They say that he is one of the most attractive creatures the world has known. But the rumor isn't about that, no. It's about the history of this boy. The rumor says that, this boy, this dangerous creature was made to destroy this world.

Nobody can't stop him, the strongest, the most dangerous, the most attractive, the most cruel, the beautiful monster can't be controlled, nobody can look at him without praying to be alive.

But why? Why then is there one person in this world who can look at him without fear and pure adoration? How can that be possible?

This is the story of a boy, a monster who fell in love with the purest and most innocent girl in the world.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody and welcome to my first story! First of all, this story is rated M for reasons you will soon find later in the story.**

 **It's a modern/fantasy story, it will take in our real world and magic isn't something normal and there will be no guilds. It's fantasy because as the prologue says, we're talking about someone who isn't "normal".**

 **Also, I know the prologue was short but don't worry the chapters will be much longer, normaly it will be between 3-5k words per chapter. This chapter holds 3,6k words. And one last thing, I recently learned English so please forgive me for my grammar and don't be afraid to tell me if I made a mistake!**

 **DISCLAMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima owns it. **

**Ok, enough talking! I hope you will like the first chapter of _A demon's love_!**

 **Chapter 1**

Once upon a time, a beautiful girl was born. She had the hair from the sun, the eyes of kindness, the face of an angel and a body to die for but even though her body would scream innocence and purity, it was more exciting for men.

When she was born, her parents were so happy to know that their little girl had the gift of the beauty, love and procreation. That's what her parents thought of her, that she was gifted by the Aphrodite goddess. But eventually nothing is perfect.

The doctors have found something shocking, she was born with a special mark. They first thought that it was a birthmark but upon examination, they discovered it wasn't something common. Her mark had the design of a flame, it escalated from her upper right arm to her shoulder, her neck and the top of her back. It was dark red, almost black.

But that wasn't why they were shocked, no. They were startled because of the fact that when they tried to touch it, it burned their hands. The parents of the little girl were petrified, they didn't know what to do. The doctors were scared and thought it would have been better to contact a scientist. The parents were horrified of the idea that scientists would try to do experiment to their baby and decided to pay a good amount of money to the doctors to never tell anyone.

See her parents were rich, the Heartfilia family. They were well known in the world, well more like they were known as the richest family and descendants of the royal family. They were respected by the people, Layla Heartfilia was known as a gentle, caring and beautiful woman while Jude Heartfilia was known as a right, strict yet caring and fair man. And now, their little baby, Lucy Heartfilia was born. This is the day that everything changed, the day a child was born, the day that will change the world, the day two souls will be reunited, the day where everything went chaos.

XXXX

Meanwhile, on the other side of the world, after more than 4 centuries waiting, someone finally sensed his mate's birth.

"It's her." Whispered a certain person.

This person is well known in the world, his reputation is well how to say that? People fear him and they have all the reasons to fear this monster. Half demon and half dragon, king of the demon's world and the dragon's world, most powerful creature that has ever existed, feared by every living being, this monster is known as Natsu Dragneel and today is the day this monster knew his life will change.

The monster teleported to where his mate is, he has scratch that, he needs to see her, to smell her, to hold her, to protect her and to love her. Well, he already loves her since the moment she had her first heartbeat, he knew, he knew that it's her, his mate and he will protect her. And he knew, that it will change everything, it will change history.

And there he was, in front of his mate, observing her. She was so small, so tiny, he was scared to hold her because he didn't want to hurt her. She was staring at him with those eyes, oh god this was the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen, they were a mixture between chocolate brown and golden. Those tiny golden hair she has, it was just so cute and captivating at the same time, he wanted to touch it. What a beautiful torture, he wanted to touch her and yet he was scared that he might hurt her. Oh no, he will never hurt her. He will protect her and love her with all his soul.

He was staring at her with so much love that right know you wouldn't have known that this person is a monster.

"My mate, my beautiful mate, I swear I will protect you, take care of you, love you with all my heart, body, soul, everything that I have. I will be yours and you will be mine, I love you and will always love you even after death, we will be together so please let me love you, be mine." He said it with so much love, so much care and god he just wanted to have her, call him selfish but he didn't want to have anybody else having her.

The child was looking at him curiously, but then, after his speech, Lucy smiled, a big grin, her eyes, despite being just born, were holding love too. He could see it, the confusion, the curiosity and the love she held for him.

His heart melted, and for the first time since a long time, he cried. He cried for the pain he went through, he cried for the sadness he had, for the happiness of seeing her, he cried for her, he cried because he loves her.

Lucy began to frown, she was upset of seeing him cry and began to cry too. Of course, being a child that had just been born, she didn't know why she was feeling like that, however, despite being this young, she knew for one thing, she didn't want to see him cry, ever again.

"I f-finally found you, my little star, my beautiful star, god I l-love you so much" Said Natsu while crying, he approached her and took her carefully in his arms, he wiped her tears despite of him continuing crying. He couldn't help it, he was so glad to have found her, after 4 centuries, he finally found happinness, he finally found love.

After this emotional moment, he stopped crying and wiped his tears. He chuckled to himself of seeing her cry, of course he doesn't want her to cry, but it just warms his heart seeing her upset because he was crying. He kissed her forehead and she immediately stopped crying.

Natsu smiled, a big toothy grin, he was so happy, he just couldn't express it, his smile was so bright that Lucy began to laugh and smile at him. He looked at her and chuckled when he saw her yawning. He laid her down in the hospital cradle.

He observed the mark she had in her arm, this mark was actually a mark of love, it shows that she belongs to him as he belongs to her, he also has the same mark on his arm too. He made the mark disappears, well he made sure that just the both of them could see it and nobody else. He also made sure to erase the memory of the people who have seen the mark, he doesn't want to put her in danger.

"I will be watching over you, I will be there for you, goodnight my little star, I love you" He whispered softly while caressing her cheek, he kissed it and disappeared when a nurse entered the room.

The nurse could swear that she saw something disappearing, but she shrugged it off, saying that it was probably her imagination. She approached the cradle and frowned when she saw the baby crying. Lucy sensed that Natsu wasn't in the room anymore, that's why she immediatly woke up and started to cry, calling him to come and stay.

The nurse sighed and picked the baby, she tried to shush her, but she wouldn't stop crying. She guessed it was because she wanted to see her parents. Holding her and trying to make her stop crying, the nurse went to the room where Layla and Jude were. Layla woke up 10 minutes ago and asked the nurse to bring Lucy to her. The nurse entered the room and Layla frowned at the sight of her baby crying.

"What happened to her?" Asked Layla worried that something bad happened.

"I don't know Mrs Heartfilia, it is rare to see a baby cry this much after having been perfectly fine before." The nurse answered while handing the baby to Layla.

Layla tried to calm her, but Lucy wouldn't stop crying. Jude frowned too, sensing that something wasn't right. He looked at the calender and saw that his wife could leave the hospital tomorrow.

After 20 minutes, Lucy finally fell asleep. The couple was relieved to see her finally quiet. Jude sighed and looked at his watch.

"Honey, I have to go now to a meeting, I promise I will return before tomorrow ok?" He asked Layla, worried that she might be upset about the fact he needs to leave.

"Alright darling, don't come too late and be careful, please." Answered Layla calmly, but deep inside she was a little upset that he couldn't stay but she knew it was for the best. She felt guilty about the fact that she was sad he couldn't be here when he had to work. She knew she shouldn't feel this way, but she just couldn't control her emotions. Despite that, she didn't show it and just answered calmly. Jude kissed her and the forehead of his daughter, saying to both that he loved them with all his heart. He went to his car and drove to his work.

Layla sighed, already missing her husband. She looked at Lucy and watched her sleeping peacefully, but she grimaced when she saw Lucy whimpering while clutching with her small hand to her mother's hospital gown. Layla knew that something was wrong, and wondered if a child this young could have nightmares, it was basically impossible. But as soon as she was trying to comfort her, Lucy stopped whimpering and began to sleep peacefully as if nothing happened. Layla seemed confused, but she soon shrugged it off and began to fall asleep too.

In reality, Lucy stopped whimpering because she sensed a presence, and she immediately knew it was Natsu. He was telling her that everything was alright and that he wasn't going to leave her. Of course, he managed to make himself invisible to other people, it was just Lucy who could see or hear him. He needed to leave before because he has some "business" to take care of.

But now, he doesn't have anything to do, so he just sat in the chair and observed Lucy. He knew he looked like a creep watching a child sleeping, but he couldn't help, just seeing her face made his heart ache in a good way. He chuckled when he saw that she was snoring a little while drooling. He just found it so cute and seeing her made him peaceful with himself and that never happened before. Sure, sometimes he was calm, but that didn't mean he was peaceful. He was never peaceful, but it didn't surprised hime, after all he was experiencing new emotions. And they were good emotions and all because of this small girl. He chuckled while watching her scoot closer to her mother. Natsu began to yawn, with all the events that happened today, it was normal that he was tired. Natsu tried to fight the sleep, but he just couldn't do it and 5 minutes later, the half dragon, half demon, was already asleep.

XXXX

Natsu woke up as he heard the door opening and someone walking in it. Jude walked to where his wife was, she woke up too. Natsu stayed invisible to them and just observed them. Of course he was curious about the parents of his mate. He wanted to know if they are good parents or not, he didn't want to see Lucy suffer.

"Did I wake you up?" Asked Jude to Layla while observing Lucy sleeping.

"Yes, but don't worry, it's already 8 in the morning. We should prepare to leave the hospital." Natsu sensed that the woman wasn't that pleased to see him.

"Honey... I'm sorry to have just returned now, the meeting took more time than expected" Layla just sighed and told him that she believed him. However, Natsu knew she was lying, she wasn't convinced about what he said. Of course, a meeting wouldn't take this much time, he left yesterday at ten o'clock. And no meetings were at night, it was always during the day. Natsu found it suspicious too, and decided that he will later found the truth about those "meetings".

The couple went to prepare to leave the hospital. They went to settle the papers with the doctor and left in the meantime, Lucy alone in the room. Well, she isn't really alone, Natsu is here and with her parents out of the room, he profits to be alone with her.

Lucy woke up 5 minutes ago, she just stayed with her eyes fixed on Natsu and began to stretch her arms to reach him while smiling at him. Natsu looked at her and couldn't resist, he took her in his arms and observed as she reached to touch his face. He allowed her. She started to giggle the moment she reached his hair. Natsu just couldn't stop himself and began to laugh too. Just seeing her happy made his heart burst with those positive feelings he held for her.

"Na! Na-na! Na na nasu! Nasu nasu!" Natsu stopped laughing and stared at her surprised. Why was he surprised? Well first of all, she was just born two days ago, so she shouldn't be able to "talk". The other reason is that he never said his name to her and her first word was his name. Well more like she was trying to say his name. It was surely the effect of the bound. Tears pricked at his eyes, he couldn't help it. For the love of god! She just said his name!

"Nasu! Nasu!" Giggled Lucy but as soon as she saw the tears in his eyes, she stopped laughing and began to frown. She reached to touch his cheek where a tear slipped. Natsu held her hand and kissed it.

"God, you can't know how much I love you Lucy" Whispered Natsu while continuing kissing her hand and soon, he began to kiss her belly and face. Lucy began to laugh as Natsu tickled her and shoved her with light kisses. He kissed her forehead while promising to her he would always stay by her side and that she doesn't need to be sad, because he will always be with her no matter what and that their bond was stronger than anything else, even death.

He placed her in the cradle and told her that he will be out for a moment, but he will continue to watch her. Lucy didn't understand what he said, but she knew that she doesn't need to be preoccupied about the fact of Natsu leaving her because deep inside of her, she knew he would never leave her. She trusted him, even if she's just two days old, she already knows that she can trust this person. Natsu disappeared again when her parents entered the room to take her home.

The Heartfilia's arrived at their home. Well home wasn't the right word, more like they arrived at their mansion that looked like a castle. They were rich, so it was logic that they held such mansion. Upon arriving at their home, two guardians opened the gate to allow the car to enter. Reaching the door to the mansion, a maid greeted them.

"Hello masters, what can I do for you?" Asked a young woman with pink hair wearing a maid uniform with shackles in her wrists. She has a peculiar fashion style, yet nobody asks her why she always wears shackles.

"Virgo, how many times do I need to tell you to stop calling us masters? You know that you are part of our family, there's no need to be formal." Sweet dropped Layla while holding Lucy who was sleeping in her arms. Virgo directed her gaze to the baby Layla was holding, and her eyes lit up immediately upon seeing the cute little girl. Layla saw how Virgo was pleading to hold her with her eyes. And she passed Lucy to Virgo who was surprised that she could actually hold the small girl.

"Well Virgo, I need to unpack my things and really nees to take a bath, could you put Lucy in her cradle please?" You now could see hearts in the eyes of the maid, she nodded and observed the little girl. She was so small and so beautiful, she definitely gained her mother's features and Virgo knew that she will be a beautiful, respectable, fair and loving woman. She went to Lucy's room to put her in her cradle.

"Why didn't you ask me instead of our servant to put her in bed?" Asked Jude irritated that the maid was holding his daughter.

"Well, first of all _Jude_ , she isn't a servant but a friend and I don't see what is the problem." Responded Layla while crossing her arms and huffing at her husband's rude demeanor. She just didn't understand, Jude wasn't like that when she first met him. In fact, he was totally the opposite, he was a fair man and didn't like to treat people like crap. But since a few years, he changed, he began to be rude and began to say he was always "busy" working. She knew something wasn't right, but she didn't say anything, after all, she wasn't one hundred percent sure he was cheating on her. But all she knew, was that this man wasn't the man she fell in love with.

"Whatever, I'm going to my office, see you at dinner, love you." Said Jude while kissing his wife. Even though he said that he loved her, Layla thought that he doesn't say those words like he did before, it breaks her heart because despite that, she loves him. She just sighed and walked to her room, well her and her husband's room. But she felt like it wasn't his room anymore because he passed all his time in his office and sometimes he didn't even sleep in their room. Layla shook her head and began to unpack her things.

Natsu observed the whole thing and frowned at the sight of Jude. He doesn't know why, but he doesn't trust this man and that was what worried him, because Jude was Lucy's father. He knows that Layla is a good woman and he doesn't doubt that she will be a good mother to Lucy, he knows she has a big heart but the same couldn't be said to Jude. Something was off about him and he told himself to keep an eye on him. Natsu shook his head and pushed his thoughts aside, he entered the mansion and went straight to Lucy's room. The mansion was big and he could easily be lost, but he could smell Lucy so it wasn't difficult to find her room. He didn't hesitated to enter her room when he saw the maid walking out.

And there she was, sleeping peacefully, even though he already saw her, he couldn't stop himself to admire her, and he knew he will never be tired of observing her. He kissed her forehead while saying he loved her. And he also will never be tired to say those words to her.

And at this moment, he began to transform into his true form, until this moment, he was in his "human" form. Natsu Dragneel is known as the most handsome "man" in the universe. He has pink hair, a square face with a straight nose, piercing eyes that could make your knees buckle, he is attractive and that isn't a secret. He has a body to die for, he is the perfection. You would think he was created by god, if he didn't have his demonics and dragons features.

Fire began to circle around him as two horns began to spread on top of his head, beautiful wings with fiery red scales began to form on his back as they unfold themselves. A tail with the same fiery red scales as his wings began to form too. Marks of the shape of flames began to spread to all his body. But the most uncommon thing was his eyes. His eyes were blood red and emerald. It alternated between those two colors. After his transformation, the fire disappeared. He looked at Lucy and approached her.

"I can't stay here, but don't worry, I will be there watching over you, I will always watch over you but I need to go. We will see each other when the right time comes. I'm sorry that I can't stay with you until then, but don't forget, I will protect you, watch over you and I will never stop loving you, so please, please wait for me my little star, my mate, my love, we will meet each other soon. I love you."

With that said Natsu kissed her forehead again. This time he wouldn't come back until the time is right, he can't take the risk to put her life in danger, that's why he needs to leave, and with that he vanished, leaving behind him small golden flames forming a necklace who will protect his little star.

This night, you could hear a baby's cry, a cry that was begging to this person to come back, but unfortunately, this person would not come back before a long time.


End file.
